What could be
by Mischiefs-Hawk
Summary: Horus, god of Ancient Egypt believes it is time for the old Gods to rise again. He knows of only one that could help him. Horus shows Imhotep what will happen if he stays with Anck-su-namun and what could happen if he rids himself of the untrustworthy soldiers. -Has Imhotep/Alex but it NOT pedophilia


"Look and see where your desires will lead," A young voice guided. It was a familiar one, but perhaps not as he thought it was.

The ancient Priest looked around himself, finding himself in a familiar place. It was his home, his temple years ago when he and Anck-su-namun loved one another in secret.

Looking up, at where his Pharaoh once sat now was a young man- a boy really. Perhaps 17 years of age, no more than that.

Blonde hair, bright like the gold he wore framed his face like some kind of Christian cherubim. It was the boy's bright blue eyes that helped Imhotep figure out the figure's identity.

"Alexander?" The boy stood, the golden jewelry he wore glinting almost painfully in the sun's rays.

He looked like this was where he was meant to be. That the modern world which Imhotep had seen was all out of a dreary nightmare.

"No, I'm just borrowing the youngest O'connell's form for now. Do you recognize me now, as you once did? As you once worshipped my Family?"

The ancient priest stared at him, focusing on the edges of the other's presence where the light shimmered. As if the rest of the world couldn't quite understand his power-the form finally shifted enough for Imhotep to get a glimpse of him.

The form of a bright powerful bird flew over them.

A Falcon-

"Lord Horus," the once-mummy greeted, bowing on one knee. He had made many mistakes in his longer then natural life but insulting a god would not be added to the list.

"Yes, Imhotep. But fear not- You've atoned for many of your sins in your suffering."

Imhotep stayed in his bowed position. Fear flowing from his heart down through his veins.

"What would you ask of my, my Lord?"

"To listen, and believe the truth of my advice."

He held himself steady for a moment then sat back to balance on his haunches.

Horus watched him for a moment then nodded and waved his hand. The world around them fluttered like waves on the Nile.

The world changed, and they were no longer in the Throne room. Instead they were deep within a cave of some sort, fires burning on their torches.

Near by, he saw the reincarnation of Neferitri clinging to the O'Connell man.

"There, my son." Horus pointed to the other side of the Temple where Imhotep saw himself clinging to the same bottomless ravine into what he was certain was the underworld.

He saw himself cry out for Anck-su-namun who he expected to run to him. Instead she turned tail and ran.

She left him. The love he had corrupted his immortal soul for left him. He saw the O'Connells clutching each other, the foolish older man-Jonathan- clutching at Alexander who was fighting away from him? It almost looked like he wanted to run to Imhotep's aid.

What loyalty to his kidnapper, what innocence that the Mummy didn't understand.

"See what will happen if you continue this way, my son?" Horus said, sadness etched on his face. His form kept flickering between the one of an older Alexander and the Falcon.

"However, if you leave the betrayer," the God began, waving his hand again and causing the world to once again flicker.

When the world took shape again, Imhotep saw the rebirth of Egypt and her Pharaohs.

He saw himself sitting on a magnificent throne- the armies of Anubis and Horus at his command. Servants flittered in and around the throne room, advisers and others waiting on Imhotep's approval for their projects and the like. Priests came and went through the kingdom, the Gods once again being worshipped in this world.

"My Pharaoh, Your consort has arrived." His adviser informed.

"Allow him in, then." Through the main entrance which opened to give the Pharaoh direct sight to whomever entered. The guards on either side of the entryway turned and moved, their khopesh at their sides and spears in the ready.

Imhotep watched with baited breathe, curious to who his Consort would be- though he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Not long after, though each second felt like a eternity to Imhotep, his consort entered the throne room.

He looked like a new God, the way he practically glowed with love and light. White silk wrapped around the young man's waist, layered almost like a modern-day wrap skirt.

Around the top of the skirt, a belt of black with blue and green beads formed a talbard resting atop the skirt. The dark fabric design with the image of a tyet- the hieroglyph of Isis.

His small form, taking after his Mother, had muscles like one of his trained guards. He walked with grace and power, not dominating like Imhotep or Anck-su-namun but controlling and beautiful like a goddess.

Golden armbands rested on his upper arms, thin snake-like forms wrapped around itself as if it were eating its own tail.

Around his wrists were a pain of thicker bands, almost like a slave's bonds but Imhotep knew without a doubt Alexander could take them off if he wanted.

The most beautiful item on the young man was a necklace that was thin around his neck, draping downward with strands of beads in such a way that the closer to the center the longer it was.

The beads were silver, blues, and greens. Possibly made of lapis lazuli and peridots?

The strings shinning like gold. They possibly were?

How much had this cost? How many fortunes had he- the other Imhotep- spent on the boy?

Imhotep watched the older Alexander, who appeared to be the Macedonian King reborn, approached the Pharaoh Imhotep. The way the Pharaoh smiled at Alexander who returned in, their eyes like deep rivers of love and loyalty.

Imhotep offered his hand to Alex, who took it. The Priest smirked and pulled the younger man onto his lap. Alexander yelped then laughed, his arms wrapped around Imhotep's neck.

"You're ridiculous." The blonde murmured, pressing a kiss to the other's check.

"You're beautiful." It was beautifully tragic, in a way. How the rest of the court didn't even seem to exist to the couple, who were all very much accustomed to their King and Queen's interactions.

Imhotep watched the two, emotions he couldn't recognize rising in him like overwhelming floods.

"Do you see now, Imhotep?" Horus said, speaking as if he were standing right into Imhotep's ear.

"Do you see what could be yours if you heed my words?"

The world rippled again, the two were now standing in the clouds- within Horus' domain.

"Heed my words," Horus repeated, the form of an older Alexander pointed at him warningly.

"I will, my Lord. The old Kingdoms of Egypt with rise once again and the gods will be worshipped again as they once were."

For the first time, Imhotep saw the god smile.

The priest could feel the vision fading away, Horus' form becoming more and more blurry.

"Be careful with Alexander, won't you? My dear grandson is so very fragile."


End file.
